Just tell me that you'll stay
by ForeverAlways33
Summary: What happens when an ordinary girl goes to a Nick Jonas concert?
1. Chapter 1

Rebekah

"Hey girl! You ready for this concert or what!?" I was practically shouting at Anna, my best friend since 8th grade, as I entered her car.

"I am soooo excited to be going to boston to see Nick Jonas and the Administration"

"Me too! This is my first concert ever!!!!" It took us an hour and some odd minutes to get there. We had got there wicked early and the doors

wouldn't open till 6:30. So we decided to walk around.

"Oh my god Bekah look who it is!" Anna practically ripped off my arm. pullling me towards a little group in the park.

It was Nick Jonas with Maya and other fans in the park. Wow is all I can say. He was so much hotter in person.

"Oh my gosh you are Nick Jonas!" Wow Anna way to be cool.

"Hahaha well I guess I am. You guys going to the show?"

"Yeah we are hopefully if we aren't frozen by then." I made sure to say something before Anna said something stupid.

"True it is freezing up here. I'm not used to it at all. But hey stay warm and enjoy the show." Nick started to leave.

"Oh wait here" I handed him a folded piece of paper "Put it in your pocket, read it when you get a chance, and don't throw it away."

"Alllllright?" Nick said with a questionable look.

"promise?"

"promise."

"Good because I don't like people who break promises."

He gave me an eye glistening smile. Making my heart flutter. Then left.

Nick

I am so nervous for this concert. Everytime before a concert I get these jitters. Happy jitters. As I jam my fingers into my pocket I realize I still had

that folded paper from that beautiful girl in the park. So I opened it up and read it.

"**Nick- Show me that miracles do happen. Call me 207 548 3497 3 Rebekah**"

"What's that bro?" Joe snuck up on me ripping the note out of my hands.

"Nothing Joe give it back." I was to late he already read it, great.

"Ohhh hoo hoo! Nick's got a new girl!"

"I do not. Just a girl I met in the park today."

"I was getting pretty worried that you were still hung up on Miley."

Low blow. The fact was I am still hung up on Miley.

"We are just friends Joe. This have changed. I'm a new man."

"Hahahaha. Good luck out there kiddo."

Rebekah

"Oh my gosh I am so tired."

"Same here Anna I'm ready to go home into my nice warm bed."

"But I have to say that was the best concert I have ever been too."

"Agreed. That boy sure knows how to sing."

"Especially the fact that every second you and Nick were locking eyes."

"Nuh uh. He was to busy looking at all the whores and girls that show off there goods for a guy who could care less."

"Hahaha Oh Rebekah. I am so hungry."

"Let's stop somewhere. Gah my phone is vibrating like crazy. Who the heck is this number? Should I ignore it?"

"Nah just answer it and if its some creep just hang up its what I always do."

"Hello?"

"Rebekah?"

There was so much back ground noise. I had no clue who this person was. "Uh yeah this is her."

"Hey It's Nick. Nick Jonas."

Oh my god oh my god. Breath breath breath.

"Who was that?"

"Nick.... Nick Jonas"

"WHAT?!? and you hung up on him! I told you to hang up on creeps and Nick Jonas is definately not a creep!"

I don't own Nick Jonas unfortunatley=(


	2. Chapter 2

Nick

"How'd it go Nick?" Joe asked while punching me "lightly" in the arm.

"I don't know.... I think she hung up on me?" I was so confused. Why did I call her? It wasn't the fact that Joe and everyone else was egging me to do it. It was the fact that I wanted too. Something about this girl.

"Call her back! Maybe by accident she dropped the phone or thought it was some creepo calling."

"Yeah I'll try again tomorrow."

"No do it now! What else do you have to do? We are sitting on this bus boring as hell. Call this cutie up right now."

"Nah its okay." Thats when Kevin came out of no where, sat on me while Joe ripped my phone out of my hands.

Rebekah

"I am so glad we stopped at Mcdonalds. I am famished!"

"Me too Anna! I could get everything off this menu." Then my phone rang again. Expecting it to be my mom I answered it. "Hey mom we are just stopping at Mcdonalds. No worries I didn't get raped or anything after the Nick Jonas show."

"Well I hope you didn't get hurt after my show."

I immediatley hit Anna. "Ow what the fuck was that for?..... Oh my gosh..... is it ..... HIM!"

I nodded my head.

"You still there?"

"Uh... yeah sorry. I'm just trying to figure out what to get. I could seriously get everything off this menu. Thats how hungy I am right now."

"haha wow you are really hungry. Get a big mac and fries. Oh and don't forget a milk shake. Its what I usually get."

"mmmm ex nay on the big mac. I don't like hamburgers"

"What?! Don't tell me you are one of those freaky vegetarians."

"hahaha. No worries I'm not. I just don't like hamburgers for some reason. They make me want to throw up."

"you are so unamerican."

"Thanks. Oh by the way was that you who called earlier?"

"what? oh oh yeah. it was"

"mmm sorry bout hanging up on you. I was surprised. I guess miracles do happen."

"Hey what mcdonalds are you at?"

"The one on the strip. why?"

"Im hungry. Be there in five."-click-.

Um what just happened? "Hey Anna, I think that Nick and his people are coming here."

Nick

I don't know why I told her we were going to Mcdonalds. Clearly we were still parked in the theater waiting to leave. "Hey ummm Joe?"

"Yeah man?"

"are you hungry?"

"Do you not know your own brother? I could go for a yummy cheeseburger!!!"

"Good because I sorta told Rebekah we were going to the Mcdonalds......"

"Okay sounds good to me."

"Its the one shes at."

"Wow Nick you really like this girl?"

"I don't know something about her just amazes me."

"Slow down Nick. You can't fall for her toooo fast. Remember when you did that with Miley. Look where you guys are now."

"I know but. I just can't help it."

Narrator

Nick, the band, and family went to the Mcdonalds Rebekah and Anna were at. Nick and Rebekah couldn't stop being googly eyed with eachother while Anna was obsessing over Joe. Of course he loved it cause thats Joe. Everyone was starting to leave. While Nick and Rebekah were saying their goodbyes in the parking lot.

Rebekah

"well thank you for tonight. I had an amazing time at your concert and here."

"I'm glad you had a good time. I did as well."

"Well goodnight." I turned to Annas car when Nick grabbed my elbow.

"wait. Here take this."

"What is it?" He handed me a folded piece of paper.

"Its my real number. The other one was a fake. Joe knows how to call people with out them knowing yours by puting a different one."

"Oh cause you never know I could be crazy."

"Thats why. But put it in your pocket, read it when you get a chance and don't throw it away." Wow he just said the same thing I said to him this afternoon. He remembered.

"Okay."

"promise?" He said with a big smirk.

"promise." I couldnt help but smile back. I then turned to the car leaving him standing there."


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator.

Nick and Rebekah texted till 4 in the morning. After they both woke up they started texting again. She was at school draggin her ass but he was going to L.A to get ready to play for the Critics choice movie awards. He was the house band for the show. They called and texted none stop. Nick sent Rebekah a webcam so they could skype. He really missed seeing her. Rebekah hated the fact that he spent money on her but gave in cause she couldn't wait to see his gorgeous face. Even though Joe, frankie or other people would interupt there chats they got to know each other even on a personal level. They told each other everything. Except the fact that Nick was not over Miley. Why would he tell the girl of his dreams that hes still in love with his ex?

Its been a month since Nick and Rebekah have seen each other. Rebekah's february vacation was coming up so Nick invited her to come down to Los Angeles and stay with his family. It took her four days to have her parents give in.

Rebekah

Holy shit. What am I thinking. Just think in two hours you will see your best friend, the man of your dreams. He just doesn't know it yet. This nasty guy besides me needs to stop snoring. Hello ipod.

"hello beautiful. Hows it going? I hear its wonderful in California. Ive been missing you. Its true." Next thing I know I'm fast asleep dreaming about him.

"Ms. Excuse me ms. The airplane has landed."

"What?"- I realize everyone else has gotten off the plane. oh shit- "oh sorry. thank you." I grabbed my bag and got off the plane. As soon as I got off I saw Nick standing there with Joe who was holding a sign. "My bff Rebekah" I couldn't help but smile. I so badly wanted to dropped everything and jump into Nicks arms.

Nick

I was so anxious seeing the girl of my dreams. "Nick stop with the leg twitching. She will get off the plane in like two seconds."

"How is she supposed to see where I am?" I was wearing a baseball cap so no fan would attack us. So far so good.

"Thats why I made this." He whipped out a huge ass sign that said "my bff Rebekah"

"hahahaha oh Joe. What would I do without you?"

"Ew don't get all corny on me. Hey look is that her?"

I turned around. Holy shit I think I just got an erection. She looked better then ever before. "Yes thats the one."

"Wow you are right she is gorgeous."

Rebekah

"Rebekah over here!"

"Ahhh guys! Group hug!" I scooped up both the boys into my arms.

"Nick was having a heart attack what took you so long?" Nick gave Joe a nudge.

"hahaha I'm sorry I fell asleep!"

"Well lets go get your bags and head home so you can meet my family." Joe went ahead to the baggage claim.

"I'm so glad you are here."

"Me too."

"Can I give you a hug?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Just then his body crushed against mine. He had a mouth watering smell. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist. It felt like forever just the two of us in our own world.

"so what bag is yours?"

"Ummm all those......"

"Holy shit you pack way more than me." Joe yelled.

"Well what do you expect for a girl. How am I supposed to fit a months worth of clothes into one bag?"

"True 5 bags are needed." After waiting almost an hour to get all my bags we went to his big SUV parked outside. I am so nervous to meet his family. I'm just nevous in general. Nick's presence has got my stomach twisted in knots. It didn't take long for us to pull into his driveway. Nick and Joe were to busy arguing over some stupid thing. I couldn't pay attention. "holy shit."

"Rebekah you okay?"

"What oh yeah sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud. Sorry." Holy shit. Holy shit. There house I mean Mansion is huge. "you guys live here?"

"Sure do! Wait till you see the yard. Do you like playing flag football?"

"I love playing Football. Ever played it in the rain/mud?"

"Nope."

"Ugh Joe its the best."

"Wow Nick I already like this girl. Better get her before I do!" Um never going to happen.

"hahaha Joe I don't think that will happen." What was that supposed to mean? Nick hopped out of the car placing his hand out for me.

"why thank you sir."

"The pleasure is all mine madameselle. Ready?"

"I guess."

"They are so excited to meet you."

"I am too I just wish I wasn't so nervous." Just then he grabbed my hand. Wow.

"Don't worry about it." He then pulled me along into the house.

Nick

I don't know what I was thinking but just then I felt as if I needed to hold her to realize she was actually here. My mom was in the kitchen making some extravagent meal. "Mom? This is Rebekah. Rebekah this is my mom Denise."

"Oh wow you are as beautiful as Nick said." then I felt Rebekah's eyes on me. But I just gave my mom a look like what are you doing?

"Uh thank you. It smells amazing in here. Anything I can do to help?"

"Sure you can chop up the celery. I'm making a beef stew."

Rebekah

wow there house is amazing. There mom is amazing. The smell is amazing. Nick is amazing. I am so happy.

"So Nick tells me that you are looking to become a teacher?"

"Ah yeah I am. Hopefully if things work out. I love kids."

"Thats good to hear. We need more people to teach children."

"I hear that you are a good cook?"

"Aren't all mothers? and you seem to be doing a good chopping cutting up celery."

"Well how hard could it be?"

Narrator

Rebekah met the rest of the family. She fit right along with them. Nick just wanted to spend alone time with her. Everyone was starting to go to bed as was Rebekah. She was staying in the guest room right down the hall from Nick. Joe and the bathroom were right in between. As everyone was asleep Nick snuck into her room.

Rebekah

"Hey mom Its me"

"How is everything honey? how was your flight."

"amazing and amazing. I really love it here. thank you for letting me stay for a month."

"No problem I'm glad to see you happy. Just I don't want your heart crushed."

"It won't"-knock knock "hey mom someones at my door so can i call you tomorrow?"

"of course. Have a nice sleep. love you"

"Thank you tell everyone I said hi and I miss you all! Night!"

Who would be knocking at my door this late? I opened the door and of course it was my god. Nick.

"What are you doing? I thought there was rules in this house?"

"There is but I don't follow rules. I haven't gotten a chance to see how you were."

"you will see me all day tomorrow."

"Can I come in?" I step to the side still unsure if i would get kicked out of their house for letting their kid into my room.

"Did you see the balcony to this room?" He walked out to the balcony outside of my room. The stars were shining so beautifully. He was leaning against the balcony as I joined him on his side.

"wow its beautiful."

"Yeah you are." Did I really hear him say that. I turned to look him in the eyes. He was staring right at me.

"Nick, thank you. For everything even though its the first day here I am really excited for the 30 days ahead with you." He then brushed my cheek and whipped my hair behind my ear. We stood there for what seemed like forever just gazzing into each others eyes. Nick put my face in his hands. His face coming closing to mine.

"Nick....." Breathless. I couldn't breath. His breath pouring into my mouth. I could taste him. "Nick.... I can't."

******Sorry this story is taking forever to develop. I am having a hard time figuring out how to make all these things in my head come out. I know whats going to happen just gotta find the words to do it!!! Thank you for reading reviews would be amazing! Tell me how im doing!


	4. Chapter 4

Nick

She breathlessly said "Nick" as I inched closer pulling my self towards her. "Nick.... I can't." She some how managed to get her head out of my grip and backed away. I couldn't think of anything to say. I left her room right then. What was I thinking? I couldn't help myself just seeing her in person made me want to be one with her. Nick stop. You can't do this. You can't fall for her so quick you've only known her for what a month and you already want to fuck her. I feel as is my finger is throbbing saying 'hey remember that promise you made.' It killed me to think this. As I entered my room I put my purity ring on my diabetes necklace. Of course there will be questions but how can I go on knowing that I want to do so much with this girl will wearing it on my finger?

Rebekah

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Not because I was away from home, because I just turned down the guy I am in love with. It was finally a decent hour to get up so I went and took a shower. When I finished I went down to the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Hey girl! Nick left you a note on the table. You guys won't see eachother today cause hes got a lot of things to do for the show tonight. So you are stuck with me for the day!"

Oh great. I picked up the paper on the front it read. "**Read it, don't throw it away"**

I immediately opened it. No sign of last night yet.

"**Rebekah-**

** Go out and get something beautiful to wear tonight for my show with Joe. I want to take you out after. Have fun.**

** Nick**

**Oh and I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what I was thinking."**

Ugh Why why why. I feel like I just missed out on the best thing ever.

"What did it say?"

"uh um to go out and get something for tonight with you."

"SHOPPING! WAHOOO"

"Are you sure you are a guy?"

"Ouch."

Later that day.....

"Wow Rebekah you look amazing."

"Do you think I should get it?"

"Yes. Nick will love you even more than he does."

"You think so? I don't want to look like I want something." Even though I do

"Even if you don't I'm sure you will."

"What?"

"uhhh what? Nothing. Get it!"

"Are you kidding me I can not afford this." Thats when he flashed a shiny card.

"No way Joe you are not buying it for me."

"Im not Nick is."

"What no i dont care who is buying it. No one is." He then went to the register and told them we are getting the dress. It was a puple skin tight dress that had skiny gold straps. the dress stopped a little about my knees. I have no cleavage but with this dress I sure do.

Nick

"Hey Nick what's up?"

"Hows everything going Joe?"

"good good. Just buying Rebekah a dress she is refusing to get."

"Told you."

"Nick this girl is crazy about you."

"But I don't think so. Not after last night."

"Maybe she's just scared? but you better bring duct tape to keep your mouth shut all night. She is going to look amazing."

"I bet. but I'll talk to you later. Thanks again Joe."

Narrator

Rebekah and Joe got ready for Nicks show. Nick was really nervous to before in front of her. He already did before but he barely knew her. Now he was falling for her so it meant everything. People were taking pictures of her all night thinking that she was Joe's girlfriend. Nick was a little jealous but knew that he couldn't say anything.

Rebekah

After the show Joe left and I went to Nick's dressing room. I haven't talked to him since last night. 'knock knock'

"come in."

Holy shit he is so amazing. I just want him inside me right now.

"Hey you look amazing."

"thank you but you were so good out there!"

"hahaha I was so nervous. but are you ready to go? I want to take you somewhere. if thats okay?"

"Of course." Phew everything wasn't awkward. We got into his car.

"where are you taking me? I hope you aren't kidnapping me." Actually I wish he would. He chuckled that chuckle I love.

"Of course not. but we are here." That was quick. I looked around we were at a beach. he came around and opened the door for me. We started walking along the beach. my heels in my hands.

"This is my favorite spot in the whole world. I come out here and just think. Or write songs."

"Its beautiful."

"Ive never shown anyone this before." thats when I turned to him.

"Nick, I'm really sorry last night."

"You have no reason to be. I shouldn't have been in your room in the first place."

"but I'm glad you were. Being with you Nick, I don't know how to describe it-" Just then his lips touched mine. He tasted so sweet. Nick started to pull away but that's when I locked my hands around his neck as his body crushed against mine. It was heaven.

Nick

Holy shit. I hope she doesn't feel how happy my dick is right now underneath my pants. Her lips apart from mine her sweet breath lingers into my mouth as she speaks. "Nick lets lay down."

"On the sand?"

"What can't a superstar get dirty?" just to prove her wrong I threw sand at her. Oh god why did I do that.

"What is your problem?"

"I..... I.... Rebekah I am so so sorry." She then got mud and smeared it all over my face and down my body.

"Oh no I got a pop star dirty."

"I'll show you dirty."

Rebekah

"oh shit." I immediately ran away. but wasnt quick enough for him to slip his arm around me and pull me to the ground, kissing me all over.

"Take it back."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to do this." He then pulled me over his shoulder.

"NICK PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not until you do me a favor." I started kicking and screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!! AH SOMEONE HELP ME." He set me down.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Joking pushed aside as his eyes locked into mine.

"Is that even allowed?"

"Yes but we can't tell people. I mean besides family. But Rebekah I know we've only known each other for a month, but I really care about you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I think about you 24/7 every second of the day."

Nick

Rebekah just looked up at me. color washed from her face

"Rebekah? you ok?" She then jumped up into my arms wrapping her arms and legs around me.

"Nick I thought you would never ask." Then kissed me. kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

We spent the whole night at the beach together. At one point Rebekah fell asleep in my arms.

Rebekah

I awoke to Nick snoring next to me. so I grabbed my pillows. and smacked him in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" He was mad.

"I'm sorry want me to make it better?" I pressed my lips against his mouth, his neck, his ear, his forehead, his chest. As i went down farther he groaned.

"ugh Rebekah why do you do this to me?" I look up to see his hands covering his face. I reach up so i can see what hes hiding.

"what? What do I do?" his eyes locked onto mine.

"tease me." I couldn't help but laugh.

"What like this?" I continued to kissed his washboard abs, down to his belly button. thats all he could take when he pulled my face up to meet his gaze.

"yes like that. How would you feel if I did that to you."

"well I would let you seeing as I'm not tyed down to anything."

Nick

She looked down at my ring. the fuck you ring that fucks everything up right when the goings good.

"ahhh that little guy." She then bit my lip. I could taste blood.

"Sorry. I just can't get enough of you."

"you can have as much as you want."

"Nick I'm ready."

"are you serious?" She bit her lip and nodded.


End file.
